bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Taylean
Taylean is Shun's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge and his 4th Guardian Bakugan after Skyress, Ingram and Hawktor. He is from Neathia, his BakuNano is Hammermor and his Mobile Assault might be Koptorix. His Mechtogan is Silent Strike. Information Tatlean is a firce bakugan who will not quit a fight.It's hard to beat him. Description Taylean is an impressive warrior and is skilled in many Ninja Techniques. The speed and agility of Taylean's attacks combined with the lethal strength of his fortified armor bring him many victories. The weapons that Taylean wields on his arms transforms into tempered steel blades in battle. Taylean gathers energy from the air around him to fire devastating energy blasts which shoot out from his massive hands. Taylean and Trister do not seem to get along well, maybe because there is still a looming tension between Gundalia and Neathia, even though the war is over. He strongly resembles an evolution of Master Ingram. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, it was revealed that he is Shun's new Guardian Bakugan and he comes from Neathia which he became partners with Shun shortly after the events of Gundalian Invaders. He also observes Titanium Dragonoid's battle against Bolcanon and Horridian and later helps stabilize the arena when Drago loses control of his new powers that Code Eve gave him after defeating Phantom Dharak. In episode 2, He observed the battle between Trister against Krakenoid and when Zenthon appeared he was going to battle him until Anubias and Sellon with Spyron and Horridian appeared to battle him. In episode 3, He is shown with the rest of the Brawlers discussing how to stop Zenthon while ignoring Dan and Drago's problems. He later watches the battle between Titanium Dragonoid and Horridian alongside Shun, Sellon, Trister, Marucho and lots of other children. In episode 4, he and Trister appeared to help out Drago against Zenthon but were unsuccessful at defeating him. Later, he battled Spyron and Vertexx alongside Titanium Dragonoid. He fought the most during the battle and were victorious but it was due to Sellon throwing the fight. In episode 5, he and Trister battle against the Tri-Twisters and their Cyclone Percival's but were losing due to it being a three on two battle. They were saved by Sellon and Anubias later on. In episode 6, he and Trister helped out Team Anubias against Dan and Drago who were out of control. When he tried talking to Drago, he said to Trister, "I don't even think he recognizes us." In episode 7, he fought against a Pyrus and a Darkus Flash Ingram and their BakuNano and managed to defeat them single-handedly. In episode 8, he and Shun defeated several brawlers easily without any signs of slowing down. In episode 10, he and Shun battled non-stop yet again, and entered in a Battle Royale. During the battle, Taylean spawned his own Mechtogan - Silent Strike. Paige and Rafe arrived to try to stop the Mechtogan, but they were unable to defeat it and it fled. Later the two of them revealed that a Mechtogan is a physical manifestation of an ability, formed when a brawler and their Bakugan are not in sync. In episode 11, he says to Shun that they should go congratulate Marucho on his win to which Shun replies that they have their own battles to worry about. In episode 12, He said that he would be loyal to Shun in his decisions, and then particupated in the capture the flag battle. Drawing attention to himself, he fought several waves of Chaos Bakugan and then Chris and Soon of Team Sellon. He defeated them and the Battle Brawlers won. In episode 13, he battled Marucho and Trister in a championship match and won the second and third rounds, earning Taylean and Shun the victory. ;Ability Cards *'Jump Red - Slash Sword' (Down Red Slash Sword, Gun Red Slash Slash Sword): *'Slash Rise Thunder': *'Root Core - Battle Bastion': *'Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash': *'Heavy Weight - Metal Blast '(Metal Blast): *'Slash Hyper - Sword Storm' (Hyper Sword Storm): *'Kazami Style - Shadow Alter Ego': *'Gun Red - Tokish Baru': *'Shooting Storm Twister': *'Kazami Style - Flame Seal': *'Slash Supreme Sword Storm': *'Kazami Style - Fire Illusion: ' *'Kazami Style - Ground False Slash': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. *'Kazami Style - Slash Tornado': Game The Ventus version in the Mechtogan Extension Pack has 770 Gs. The Ventus version in the BakuTrinity is 850 Gs. The Aquos BakuSolo has 880 or 810Gs. The Aquos BakuTrinity has 760 Gs. It has been seen in every attribute except Haos. He was retooled into Wolverine for Marvel V.S. Bakugan. The Subterra Taylean in the BakuTrinity is 800 Gs. Its Pyrus version its only known to have 870 Gs in a Bakusolo. A Darkus Taylean from a BakuTrinity has 750 Gs. Trivia *Its Ball Form looks similar to Hylash. *In his Real Form, he resembles a ninja, alluding to the fact that Shun is a ninja. *In comparison to Trister, he is more calm and patient. *He is Shun's first Bakugan partner that does not resemble a bird and his second that resembles a Ninja. The first being Master Ingram. *He has the same voice actor as Sid Arkale from Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. *Taylean seems to be a very wise Bakugan like Skyress, Shun's first Guardian Bakugan. *In toy form, Taylean only has one spot for BakuNano, even though Hammermor, Taylean's BakuNano needs two spots which is in the hands. *Taylean's three swords of his ability Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash greatly resembles Wolverine's adamantium claws from X-Men. *He has a resemplance to Deneb from Kamen Rider Den-o. *Five of his abilities have: "Kazami Style" in its name for some reason, ironically that Shun's last name. This could be due to Shun possibly having taught him how to use them. *The "Kazami Style" Abilities are another similarity to Master Ingram. *Taylean is the only Guardian Ventus Bakugan that does not have wings. *Taylean and Wolfurio are the only Bakugan that have been retooled into another one, specifically Wolverine for Taylean and Iron Man for Wolfurio. *Taylean spawned his Mechtogan without using an Ability Card - he spawned it from his and Shun's emotions. *He has the most abilities out of all of Shun's Bakugan, even though he has been seen for the least amount of time. *His head resembles a helmet of knight. *He has many abilities that sound like they could be of different attributes such as''' Kazami Style Fire Illusion''' for Pyrus,' Kazami Style Shadow Alter Ego' for Darkus and Heavy Weight Metal Blast '''for Haos. *His name is prounced differently in multiple episodes sometimes (tay-leen) or (tay-le-An). *Now that Shun has decided to return to his old ways, they might be back in sync again and might be able to control Silent Strike but this has not been proven yet. *In the Anime, he has Bakunano holes on both of his hands. Gallery Anime Shun MS.png|Taylean and Shun Taylean ball anime.png|Taylean in Sphere mode (closed) Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (2).PNG|Taylean in Sphere mode (opened) Tayleansph1.JPG|Taylean in Sphere mode (opened) Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _2_2___360p__0086.jpg|Taylean in real mode Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (3).PNG|Taylean in real mode Tayleanms1.JPG|Taylean using '''Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash Taylean.png|Taylean Taylean flame.png|Taylean using Kazami Style - Fire Illusion Tayleanjump.png|Taylean trying to get away form Cyclone Percivals (Haos, Pyrus) attack taylean hit.png|Taylean getting hit by Hyper Pulsor Taylean reach.png|Taylean using Kazami Style - Fire Illusion Taylean SLASH RISE THUNDER.png|Taylean using Slash Rise Thunder Tayleans.png|Taylean using the ability Kazami Style - Shadow Alter Ego Taylean explosion.png|Taylean getting hit by Flash Ingrams Haste Fire Shooting star.png|Taylean about to be hit by Flash Ingrams Haste Fire Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf 100.jpg|Taylean and Shun's official art on the Cartoon Network website BrawlersvsSilent.png|Taylean being protected by Boulderon & Wolfurio taylean using SLASH RISE THUNDER.png|Taylean using Slash Rise Thunder taylean using KAZAMI STYLE BLITZ SHILED.png|Taylean using Kazami Style Wind Seal taylean using SLASH SUPREME SWORD SCORE.png|Taylean using Slash Hyper Sword Storm taylean getting hit by BATTLE SIGN.png|Taylean getting hit by Terror Sign taylean summoning mechtogan.png|Taylean summoning Silent Strike shun_and_taylean_by_wolfsknight-d3bguyd.jpg|Taylean using Root Core - Battle Bastion with Shun Wow.PNG|Taylean and Shun out-of-sync W.bmp.jpg|taylean summoning silent strike U.bmp.jpg|taylean and shun X.bmp.jpg|taylean and silent strike o.bmp.jpg|taylean ball form(open) Cc.bmp.jpg|Shun and Taylean at the Battle Royale Q.bmp.jpg|Shun Throwing Taylean Taytay.png|Taylean tired after battle Tayleeen.png|Taylean in Sphere Mode Taylean_kick_azz_!.png|Taylean surrounded by numerous bakugan Thebrawlers.png|Bouldern, Wuolfurio, Taylean and Trister Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.38.16 AM.png|Taylean finishing off Horridian Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.37.45 AM.png|Taylean using Metal Blast Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.53.08 AM.png|Taylean using Kazami Style - Slash Tornado on Trister Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.52.11 AM.png|Trister vs Taylean Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.49.08 AM.png|Taylean using Slash Supreme Sword Storm Lolelements.PNG|Trister and Taylean vs Horridian and Bolcanon Tayleanhammermor.PNG|Taylean equipped with Hammermor in Bakugan form Baku23.PNG|Taylean equipped with Hammermor in ball form Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 8.20.55 PM.png|Taylean using Hammermor for the first time Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 8.14.10 PM.png|Taylean attacking with Hammermor Taylean and Hammermor.jpg|Taylean and Hammermor MS Shun 1600x1200.jpg|Shun and Taylean Game BakuCore Taylean (Aquos).jpg|Packaged Aquos Taylean AquosTaylean.png bg247-1r0.jpg 71LdRRfpNXL. AA1152 (1).jpg File:7113P5QRyDL. AA1152 (1).jpg File:PyrusTaylean.jpg PyrusTaylean.png File:!CF5,O9!CGk~$(KGrHqYOKnME1Up75JdtBNWnjohZHQ~~_3.JPG File:$(KGrHqJ,!h4E1Kvu7Lc3BNWoUVcbw!~~_3.JPG Taylean.jpg T1JvRWXgVvXXboa7g. 112812.jpg 310x310.jpg taylean front.jpg|taylean front|link=Taylean taylen and back of maxus helios.jpg|taylean and the back of maxus helios|link=Taylean 41234111.PNG aqta.jpg|Aquos Taylean on a Gate Card Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (21).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (20).jpg Bakugan Dimensions Taylean1.png Venttay.png ST.png Taylean Description BD.png ATayStand.png Tayleen1.JPG|Subterra Taylean Subterrat.JPG|Subterra Taylean in opened ball form Darkust.JPG|Darkus Taylean in opened ball form Cleart.JPG|Clear Taylean in opened ball form Ventust.JPG|Ventus Taylean in opened ball form Pyrust.JPG|Pyrus Taylean in opened ball form Haost.JPG|Haos Taylean in opened ball form Aquost.JPG|Aquos Taylean in opened ball form Taylean Combat.png|Combat Taylean in opened ball form Clear_Taylean.png|Clear Taylean Combat_Taylean.png|Combat Taylean Ventus_Taylean.png|Ventus Taylean Subterra_Taylean.png|Subterra Taylean Haos_Taylean.png|Haos Taylean Darkus_Taylean.png|Darkus Taylean Pyrus_Taylean.png|Pyrus Taylean Aquos_Taylean.png|Aquos Taylean HammermorBDAbility.jpg|Taylean with Hammermor on BD ventus_TL.PNG Taylean.PNG|Darkus Taylean on the Collection Screen Ninja style ingram cosmic KICK !.png PAxelOpenWithPTay.png Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Characters